


Proposals

by Zinthezinner



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinthezinner/pseuds/Zinthezinner
Summary: Himari sprains her ankle and Tomoe tries to carry her home. This bridal carry sure is distracting, huh?One chapter each for Tomoe proposing to Himari and Himari proposing to Tomoe





	Proposals

"Will you carry me? Pretty please?"

As if she even needed to ask. That was Tomoe's plan from the moment Himari cried out in pain.

"It looks sprained at the very least. Guess it can't be helped!"

Himari was still clutching at her ankle when Tomoe bent down to lift her up. She let out a squeak when she jostled it against the pavement.

"Ah! Sorry."  
"C'mon, be more careful!"

Tomoe knew that it wasn't actually her fault, but she apologized nonetheless. 

Tomoe hooked an arm under Himari's knees and another under her back. Himari wrapped her arms around Tomoe's shoulders, crying into her school shirt. Himari wasn't light, but Tomoe could handle her girlfriend just fine.

She started walking with her girlfriend again, carrying her instead of merely holding hands.

This style of carrying someone was called what again? Princess carry? Bridal carry? Bridal carry sounded right.

Suddenly the scene changed. She was still walking home with Himari, but Himari was different. She now wore a purely white silk kimono with an elaborate pattern, a tsuno-kakushi on her head. It was beautiful, and it suited her...

Tomoe shook her head to snap out of it.

“Did something happen?”  
“Ahh-ahaha. Just a fly, babe.”

Tomoe looked away from her, eyes focused on the road beside them.

The scene changed again. She was still walking home with Himari, and Himari had changed again. The fabric Tomoe held was longer, white, and silky once more. This time, though, it had beads, and a long trail on the bottom which she swore she almost tripped over. Himari was now in a western-style strapless wedding dress, a pearl necklace around her neck and a veil held by a delicate tiara in her peach-coloured hair. This sight was somehow even more stunning.

Crap! The silence! She had to speak, or Himari would think she was being weird.

“Uhhhhh, you ok there, Himari?”  
“Better with you here! You’re so strong, Tomoe~”

Better with her here, huh?

Tomoe raised her head to the sky, perhaps hoping for some relief from the throbbing heartbeat of hers. Her stomach was a fluttery mess and her legs were weakening.

Himari hugged her tighter.

“H-hey, um, is it alright if we go sit down in the park for a bit? I-I need a break.”

Himari looked a little concerned.

“Alright, if you need it.”

Crap. She was probably worried about her weight again. Stupid, stupid! She should’ve just kept walking. Oh well, she couldn’t back out of it now.

She steered them over the road and onto the footpath leading into the park proper. It was a gorgeous sight, despite being relatively plain. The dusky atmosphere of twilight on the grass and flowers, the silhouetted trees, the lights of the nearby buildings. A cool spring breeze blew gently on their faces. Her face, the face of Tomoe’s blushing bride…

They found a more secluded spot, shaded by the tall trees, just in case Himari felt handsy.

“How’s this, princess?”

Himari giggled. Tomoe set her down on the park bench before sitting down herself.

“Tomoe, kiss me?”

Tomoe obliged, allowing her girlfriend to pull her head down, to touch their lips together upside-down.

“Hey, Himari, can I ask you something?”  
“Hmm? Sure!”  
“It’s just that uh. It’s um. So the thing is, and it obviously doesn’t have to be uh. Soon. Or anything. Uhhhhhhh-”  
“Mmmmmmm?”  
“Well I think I, well I know I, it’s just that, the thing is. Hhhhhhhhhhh.”  
“You can say it! I won’t get mad.”  
“Ok good because. Um. Crap. Uhhh… would you, maybe, like to do. Um. Would you maybe..? Marry me? Some day?”

Himari was quiet for but a moment as the stars filled her eyes. This was probably the happiest Tomoe had ever seen her.

“YES!!!! YESYESYESYESYES!!! YES OF COURSE!!!”

Himari startled Tomoe by pulling her into another kiss, a clumsier one, a longer one, a more meaningful one than before.

“Great!! I don’t, uh, I don’t have a ring or anything, so this isn’t really a proper engagement, but I love your enthusiasm! I love you, Himari.”  
“I love you too!!!!!”


End file.
